A Noble Radiance
by AstringentSaccharine
Summary: AU Sequel to Noble Intentions: Hannah Noble, Leah's stepdaughter has finally turned eighteen and is ready to take her relationship with Brady Fuller to the next level. Has Brady's feelings finally changed towards his imprint? Are they now romantic after a summer of being apart? Beta'd by Sparkling-Iris & IAmPhoenix
1. Chapter 1: Who I Am

**A/N: For those of you who have not read Noble Intentions, it may be a good idea to go back and read it, however, I know some of you will not want to read Noble Intentions from start to finish. Thus, the introduction. Please check out my profile to view links of characters and places. For those of you who have read Noble Intentions you can skip to Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Who I Am**

**Hannah POV**

When I turned fifteen, I moved to Forks, Washington with my father Brant and his sister Carabelle. There, my father met my stepmother Leah Clearwater. From the moment my father laid eyes on Leah, he knew she was in fact a shifter, because we ourselves were far from human.

Trillions of years ago, one universe diverged into two. With each passing millennia, those two universes and their histories continued to become more varied, the inhabitants of one place evolved more rapidly than those in living in the other. As time lapsed, one species was no longer considered human, but meta-human, also known as travelers. Their capabilities radically exceeded those of their counterparts, thus making them no longer human by typical standards.

One universe is now known as Earth, while the other is called Prominere. Prominere is where my great great grandmother, great grandmother, and grand mother are from. My father Brant is a hybrid; part traveler, part human.

My biological mother was human as well. Furthermore, travelers, are immortal, they develop like humans until they reach the approximate age of 25-30 and then they stop aging. They can transfer themselves anywhere with mere thought in order to travel to multiple universes or simply around the corner. They also have advanced endurance, intelligence, regeneration, senses, speed, stamina, and strength. Additionally, Meta-humans are also able to identify any species within seconds of laying eyes on them. That's how my father knew Leah was a shifter.

Prominere is just as evolved as the travelers that live there. In order to accommodate the ever growing population of immortals, Prominere continues to evolve, expanding in size. Earth has seven continents, while Prominere only has one, a large island if you will, surrounded by water. Earth has several governments, presidents, and rulers, while Prominere only has one and still uses the ranks of royalty.

A highly respected family known as _The First_ rule over all of Prominere. That family is mine. Wealth is equally distributed and although we all can _travel_ at the speed of thought, vehicles are driven, but operate purely on batteries to prevent air pollution. Approximately 60% of animals that are endangered or extinct on Earth are still living today on Prominere due to very strict laws that forbid the hunting and consumption of meat on certain days of the week.

Although meta-humans evolved in the way they did, so did humans. My great great grandmother and her team of researchers came to investigate many centuries ago. That's when they discovered some humans, in rare instances could transform into one or many animals, shape-shifters and skin-walkers.

Other humans changed form only at night and during the fullest phase of the moon, into beasts with forelegs more powerful than their hind ones, albeit still possessing usable hands with opposable thumbs. In addition, their stance was more upright, making their movement somewhat ape-like. They would lose their human consciousness; often running alone or with one companion of the opposite sex. Werewolves. He sighed deeply. Although the Children of the Moon were dangerous, they had been nearing extinction, thanks to the most deadly species of all. Immortal beings who feed on the blood of humans. Leah's tribe refer to them as cold ones. Their beauty is angelic, sometimes even god-like, to humans their scent is intoxicating, and their voices are entrancing, allowing them to lure prey in. Their skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than granite. When exposed to sunlight, their bodies would sparkle like diamonds. The worst part about these red-eyed monsters is they could also infect and turn other humans by injecting their venom into their bloodstream, through one simple bite. Humans didn't stand a chance. My great great grandmother and her team could not sit back and just watch, they intervened and discovered during battle that not only were they stronger than vampires, they were immune to their venom. The first group of humans my great great grandmother and her team ever helped were the Cherokee. Her teamed continued to help others, but for some reason, my great great grandmother felt the need to keep going back to the tribe of the Cherokee. When she met my great great grandfather, she finally understood why; he was her twin flame.

Twin flames, also called twin souls, are literally the other half of our soul. We each have only one twin. Long ago two souls split in half and went their separate ways, incarnating over and over to gather human experience before coming back together. Ideally, this happens in both of their last lifetimes on the planet so they can ascend together. So you probably haven't had many lifetimes with your twin.

Each twin is a complete soul, not half a soul. It is their task to become a whole, balancing their female and male sides, and ideally become enlightened, before reuniting with their twin. This reunion is of two complete and whole beings. All other relationships through all our lives could be said to be "practice" for the twin, the ultimate relationship.

You'll feel this _overwhelming _sense of love and attraction, completion beyond words, something stronger than you've ever experienced, you complement one another.

You feel a closeness, a connection like the two of you are related somehow, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. You call them, text, email them at the exact same time they text, email, or call you. Leah's pack had something very similar called imprinting. Leah was my father's twin soul.

At fifteen I became Brady's imprint. My Aunt Carabelle became Collin's. Our imprinting bond was slightly different from that of the other imprints because he and I could handle being apart for long periods of time with minimal discomfort due to my meta-human genetics. We'd always feel the pull towards one another, but it was manageable. This, in a sense, was a great thing, because we needed to be apart every summer. When a hybrid meta-human...traveler...or meta-hybrid ,as my step mother Leah liked to call us, reached the age of twenty-one, we had a decision to make. Remain hybrid or become full traveler. Most hybrid meta-humans, who have a full blood meta-human parent, will not go through with the procedure because they could still engage in battle with the cold ones.

But hybrids like myself go through _The Procedure _so we can engage in battle, a medical process performed on Prominere by our doctors. The best way to explain it, is that the doctors remove the human DNA from our genetic make-up and replace it with full blood traveler DNA, extracted from the parent or second parent traveler. The procedure only takes a few hours, I and my father's mother will be heavily sedated with an anesthesia created by our scientists on Prominere for its duration. I'll awaken full blood meta.

Although the final decision is made at twenty-one, hybrids could chose much earlier, however they had to be twenty-one for the procedure. Which meant I would spend every summer at an training camp on Earth, if you were not full blood traveler you couldn't enter Prominere, it would stop your aging process. At the moment, my hybrid strength is only equal to that of a newborn vampire, while my father's is three times that. Full blood travelers are twice as strong as that.

As far as our traveling family went, we address our grandparents differently from the way humans do. You can only imagine since travelers are immortal how much time it would take to address our parent's parents and so forth so instead we refer to our grandmother and grandfather as First Mother and Father, since only one generation separates them from being our parents. Second Mother and Father are our great grandparents, Third Mother and Father are our great great grandparents. But that's only used during conversations, like '_My first mother came for a visit_.' When speaking directly to them we call them _Mother/Father_ and then their first name, only our parents are referred to as just mom and dad. I remember the first time my father explained this to Leah's pack, Brady said it made sense, sure referring to your great, great, great, great grandfather as your Fifth Father is a lot easier and less tedious. My first father and mother, my father's parents are Keane and Marise. They too live on earth as well as my second parents, Pluot and Zarqa.

My third parents Noah and Amarantha live in Prominere, they do not _travel _often, too many obligations. The Emperors and Empresses retire every few centuries, passing on the next of kin to reign over Prominere. Mother Amarantha and Father Noah have only been ruling for half a century. Mother Zarqa and Father Pluot are king and queen, while Father Keane and Mother Marise are Prince and Princess, Aunt Carabelle is Duchesses, which makes Collin a Duke. My father is Duke as well, and my stepmother Leah is Duchesses. I am considered a Baroness and Brady is Baron-Elect, he is elect since he and I are not married. Once Mother Amarantha and Father Noah retire, the rank will shift up one, and so forth. There will be massive, elaborate ceremonies in transfer of power. They will go back to being civilians and live a comfortable existence. Father Noah believes Earth would be great place to _retire; _with our _covers, _suspicions will not arise. Since Meta-humans are immortal and don't age, living on Earth could pose a problem, though. People would start to grow suspicious...a cover...is built in genetic ability that allows us to look _age appropriate. _Even though Father Noah was once human when he traveled to Prominere, he was able to generate a cover as well, but even after time 70 years or so, one has to fake their own death, change your name and move elsewhere or just go back to Prominere.

Another mechanism meta-humans have is called battle-mode. A form of war-like tunnel vision. All we see is threat; nothing more. The first time I had ever gone into battle-mode was when Emily slapped Leah.

**Flashback Begins:**

_"You bitch!" Emily stormed in the backyard and made a beeline towards Leah._

_She called Leah out of her name, strike one!_

_"Hi Emily, it's nice to see you too." Leah smirked while glaring at her former cousin._

_"How dare you make a pass at Sam and then flip it around to make it seem like you're the victim!"_

_"You've got to be shitting me!" Aunt Carabelle snarled. "Is that what numb nuts told you?"_

_"I wasn't talking to you!" Emily spat._

_She snapped at my aunt, strike two!_

_"First you try and steal Sam from me, then you take away my niece, and now you're turning my best friend against me!" Emily shot daggers at Kim._

_"Kim was never your best friend!" Leah snarled back. "She was someone you thought you could push around, but not anymore! She finally realized what we all did a long time ago!" She and Emily were now mere inches a part. "Don't be mad at me because you fell from the slut tree, and banged every single guy on the way down." My father's mate laughed. "Why don't you just purchase a mattress and tie that thing to your back. Life isn't a garden Emily, so stop being a hoe."_

***Smack***

_I wouldn't believe it myself if I hadn't seen it! Emily slapped Leah, strike three!_

_"You bitch!" Aunt Carabelle lunged forward, but Collin jumped in front of her. "Move Collin!"_

_"I can't Cara, you'd kill the dumb bitch." I could see the frustration in my Aunt's eyes. Why the hell was Leah just standing there?_

_"That's fucked up!" Rachel exclaimed. "You only hit Leah because she's not allowed to raise a hand in harm to imprints! That's a dirty move." Paul was holding his wife back._

_"Let me go Embry!" Natasha tried to break free from her boyfriend._

_"I can't! I can't let you harm an imprint, no matter how much I want you to!" I now noticed all of the imprints minus myself were being restrained in some sort of way. To them, I was just a girl, no one thought for one second that I would try to do anything. My father was now standing in front of Leah, I'm sure the hit didn't phase her one bit, but it was the principle of the situation. She put her hands on someone who meant a lot to my father, someone who meant a lot to me. "I'd fight Sam to the death if he laid one hand on you!" Embry added to his girlfriend who was still trying to break free._

_"I'm fine Brant, she hits like a bitch!" Leah smirked as my father moved out of her way._

_"Oh yeah?" Emily chuckled as she got ready to raise her hand again towards Leah._

_Not on my watch!_

_Something was happening to me, and although I had never experienced it in my life, from what my dad, my aunt, and my first parents explained to me, I knew exactly what was occurring. My body started to heat up, but my hands remained cold and almost clammy. I started finding it difficult to breathe, I was close to hyperventilating and my heart started racing. Everything around me went red and all I could see was Emily standing there in front of Leah._

_"Are you alright?" I barely heard Brady as I gave him a quick glance. "Oh shit! Your eyes are black!"_

_I, Hannah Noble, had gone into battle-mode and Emily Uley was my target. Before Brady could grab me, I shot up quickly and had Emily pinned against the wall by the throat._

_"You are nothing more than a disgusting parasite!" I roared. "You receive support, advantages, and respect from others without giving any useful or proper in return. You live on the hospitality of others, thus making you useless!"_

_"Brant do something!" I heard Jake urge._

_"I can't, she's in battle-mode, she'd very well attack me!" He shot back. There was a moment of silence, finally I heard my father's voice again, "You have to talk her down, before she kills her!"_

_"Kills her?!" Kim repeated. "You didn't kill Sam, what's the difference?" Sam disrespected Leah by making a pass at her one evening which earned him a grand ass kicking._

_"This is her first trigger, making her unstable, just like a wolf when he or she phases for the very first time. It takes a long time to control your inner soldier!" Carabelle explained to them quickly._

_Emily began to gurgle at the pressure on her throat._

_"I could snap your neck easily, like a stick of celery!" I cackled dangerously, I was no longer the young sweet Hannah I knew, this was the meta-human in me taking over and she was deadly. "Your disrespect towards my mother-elect cannot go unpunished!"_

_"Oh shit!" Carabelle exclaimed._

_"Mother elect?" Leah sounded so confused._

_"She views you as her mother, her bond towards you is strong. Meta-humans view their mothers as the most sacred person in their lives next to their mate. Brady get over there...please!"_

_I felt Brady's touch._

_"Hannah, please don't kill her." He begged. I loosened my grip slightly. Emily's heart rate picked up a bit. Then I saw the Emily striking Leah again in my head._

_"She struck my mother-elect!" I tightened my grasp once more._

_"Yes, but Leah's fine." He murmured in my ear as he gently stroked my back. Calming me._

_"Don't refer to her as Leah right now!" My father whispered._

_"Your mother-elect is fine...see." I finally looked over at Leah, standing next to my father, completely alright._

_"I am, Hannah, she didn't hurt me." Leah spoke up. No, damn that!_

_"But the whore disrespected her!" I jerked my head back around. "She must pay for the error of her ways."_

_Emily started choking, her pulse was slowing down. Brady placed his hands on my shoulders "Please," He whispered in my, his hot breath was close to my neck and it made me shiver. "The bitch isn't worth it, come back to me...Small-Fry." Small-Fry, the nickname Brady gave me when I was so tiny and he was so small._

_I dropped Emily, she made a hard thud when she hit the dirt. At that moment I fell in love with Brady, I was only fifteen, he was eighteen at the time._

**End of Flashback**

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, favorite, and add to your alerts. On to Chapter Two. **


	2. Chapter 2: No Place Like Home

**Chapter 2 – There's No Place Like Home**

**Hannah POV**

I was now eighteen, legally an adult. Three years ago Leah, who I now called mom, married my father. Nine months later, my brother Harrison was born. How I loved him, and being apart from him during my summers at training camp was almost as difficult as being apart from Brady. She was now pregnant with my baby sister Amar. As a family we all collectively decided to name her after Mother Amarantha. Everyone pretty much had little ones of their own now. Natasha and Embry had a son called Nathaniel whom they named after her brother who passed away many years ago, she was now pregnant for a second time.

It seemed mom and Natasha were so close, they even got pregnant around the same time. Bella and Jacob had a one year old and named him Ephraim after his great grandfather. Quil and Claire welcomed their first baby two weeks ago and named her Lucy. Paul and Rachel had one year old twins William and Benjamin. Even Aunt Carabelle and Uncle Collin had a one year old named Joseph. Kim and Jared had a one year old named Lorraine, while Uncle Seth and Dawn had a one year old named Molly. I wasn't that much younger than Claire and Dawn. They were only three years older than me, and because of that, the three of us were closest.

My father was fifteen when I was born. At age ten, my dad walked in on my third father Noah without his cover and saw his true immortal age. After discovering he wasn't completely human and feeling betrayed by his own family for hiding from him who he truly was, my father went through a rebellious stage. When he turned fifteen, he got a girl he barely knew pregnant. My egg donor didn't want me. My dad wasn't ready to be a father, and so my first parents adopted me. It was hard for my dad in the beginning but he got his act together and on his eighteenth birthday, my parents gave him custodial rights of me. My father graduated at the top of his class and got a degree in business. He opened several night clubs all over the world, but they were merely financial fronts to our true family business. Killing the evil cold ones.

When I was fifteen my father crossed paths with my egg donor once again, who was now a vampire. My father had no choice but to end her after she tried to kill Leah. I felt no love lost. You may consider me cold and heartless, but you must understand that a meta-human can sense their mother's emotions while in the womb, it was why our bond was so strong. I can understand if she was scared, hell I would have forgiven her if her parents forced her to give me up, or that she felt I deserved better, but the truth was...she didn't want me. She hated me for what I was doing to her _prefect figure and social life,_because she couldn't get high or drink anymore. I felt a real connection to Leah, because she gave me that maternal love I'd always wanted, and for that, Leah was never introduced or thought of as my stepmother, she was simply _mom_.

Dawn would be picking me up from the airport. Home was45 minutes from La Push, in a beautiful secluded place on many acres of land. We like our privacy because it allows us to be ourselves. Our house was massively huge, it also had an underground guest compound where the pack and imprints stayed during extended visits. Since this was my first day back, the pack and imprints would be there, including Claire since Mother Zarqa was the attending obstetrician for all imprints and Father Pluot was the attending doctor to the pack and us. We couldn't just walk into a regular hospital and ask for medical treatment after getting into a nasty scoff with cold ones.

Instead of staying in the compound like always, Mother Zarqa and Father Pluot insisted Claire and Quil stay in their personal quarters with the recent birth of Lucy. We could get a little rowdy at night down there.

Even though I could have easily traveled with mere thought from the training camp to my house, I didn't want to. Teleporting, also known as traveling, always made me pretty tired due to my human genes. I would sleep for almost half the day some times after traveling. I didn't want to miss anything with it being my first day back. I wanted to spend time with my family, play with my little brother, hold baby Lucy in my arms, hang out with Dawn, and most of all; see my Brady. We still were in the friends zone, well at least he was. It was true that I had feelings for Brady since the moment I saw him, but he wasn't ready to be with me that way, so I no choice but to wait. Now that I was eighteen I was secretly hoping he'd see me differently. I was so thrilled when I saw Dawn waiting for me at baggage claim.

"Hanny!" She squealed as she saw me, her blonde locks bounced up and down as she raced towards me with a grand embrace. "Let me look at you!" She pulled away while still holding my hands and looked me up and down. "I can't believe it's been three months!" She hugged me once more.

"Feels like it's been much longer." I laughed. "Where's Molly?" I said, sounding a little disappointed her daughter wasn't with her.

"She's spending the weekend with my parents. Pretty much all of the little ones are staying with their grandparents." She explained as we grabbed my bags. "Minus little Harrison of course, Leah and Brant know how much you want to see him." I couldn't help but immediately smile. "Besides, it would have been pretty chaotic trying to get the place decorated with several toddlers running around." We both giggled as we walked out to the parking lot. My eyes lit up when I saw what Dawn drove in to pick me up.

"My jeep!" I exclaimed. Dad had bought her for me before I even got my license. Brady and Collin decorated her from the steering wheel to the seat covers, and floor mats with Betty Boop, my favorite cartoon character. Some teenage girls and young women were all about Hello Kitty car decorations, but not me. I was a die-hard Betty Boop fan.

"I figured you would want to see Ole Pepto-Bismol here, since you couldn't take her with you to training camp."

"Don't knock my jeep's color. Pink is awesome!" I hopped in the driver's seat after throwing my bags in the backseat.

"If you are referring to the singer, she sure is, but this jeep..." Dawn trailed off.

"Don't make me go into _battle-mood_." I playfully threatened her as I shot her a dark look and starting my jeep in the process. "You know my jeep has sentimental value to it."

"You mean Brady value." She teased me back. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's okay...I guess. You know how he gets the day you come home. He's been bossing everyone, he refuses to leave your house for minute, like the place would burn down without him."

**Brady POV**

"No! No! I said a little to the right not left!" I yelled at Collin and Jared who were trying to level Hannah's welcome home banner.

"We specifically heard you say left, asshole!" Collin spat back at me.

"Well I meant my left not yours, you know what, get off the ladder, and just let me do it."

Jared let out a sigh of frustration. "Brant, please come get Brady, he's driving us insane."

I felt Brant's hand on my shoulder. "Come on Brady let them be, I'm sure they can manage, and I'm sure a lopsided banner will not ruin Hannah's party."

I knew Brant was right, but truth is, the banner being lopsided was the least of my worries.

Three months before Hannah left for training, my feelings towards her changed. I didn't want to drop something on her like that right before she left for camp, I wanted that to be the least of _her_ worries. Our imprint was special in a lot of ways. We could be apart from one another and not feel the pain like the rest of my pack brothers did when they went a day or two without seeing their mates. We remained unaffected by the hardships of separation, until now. I had been literally miserable without Hannah. I missed her, longed for scent, and desired her in more ways than one. The only members of my pack who knew about this new development was Jacob of course, since he was Alpha, and Seth since he and I had patrolled together. So I thought.

"Brant," I exhaled. "There's something I need to tell you and Leah, but I don't even know where to begin," Brant titled his head as he looked me square in the eyes. "Is this about what I think it is?"

"You know?" My eyes widened.

"We all know!" Embry yelled from across the room. He was helping Hannah's first mother Marise with setting up the dessert table, Hannah loved her sweets. "You've been a total dick since Hannah left. Classic imprint withdrawal behavior."

"Not to mention you were giving Hannah that glazed over weird look whenever she walked into a room." Leah added, waddling over to Brant and me with baby Harrison hot on her heels. Brant lifted his son into his arms.

"Brady loves Hanny!" Harrison chirped. The whole room erupted into laughter. Although Harrison developed like the average child physically, he and Joseph, Collin and Carabelle's son, had above average intellect.

"Great!" I groaned. "If little Harry knows then I'm sure Hannah already does too, I wanted to wait until she came back." I threw up my hands up. "I know how important training camp is to travelers, she needed to be focused."

"She didn't have a clue." Natasha smirked. She too was pregnant, but barely showing.

"How do you know?" I raised one brow.

"You don't have to be a wolf or a traveler to see how oblivious she is."

"Yeah and besides," Kim walked over to us. "She kept complaining about how she thought you must be thick in the head for not seeing she isn't a little girl anymore."

Oh I saw, tried not to, but Hannah was downright irresistible-looking these days.

Everyone knew! "So, how do I go about telling her?" I scanned the room, looking around for answers, a room full of travelers, hybrids, wolves, and imprints had to be of some assistance.

"A date." Carabelle suggested. "A fancy restaurant."

"No, it should be something private, cook her dinner at your new place. She hasn't seen it yet all done." Although Jake's idea sounded tempting, I didn't want Brant and Leah to feel uncomfortable.

"She's an adult now, not to mention she could actually kick your ass right now," Leah shrugged. "If you tried anything she wasn't ready for." I looked over at Brant who was staring at me.

"You know I can pop up at any random time?" He finally spoke, Leah shot him a glare.

"But he won't." She promised, still looking pointedly at Brant.

Just then Father Pluot materialized out of nowhere. We all looked up. "She's here!"

"No one say a word!" I managed to say as the elevator doors opened.

"Welcome Home!" Everyone shouted except for me, I was too lost in her eyes to even speak. Three months had been way too long. Even in a simple white lace blouse and jeans, she was more beautiful to me than ever. The whole gang took turns hugging her. Brant and Leah held her the longest as Harry gripped her legs. She lifted Harry into her arms and showered him with kisses. He squealed happily.

"I missed you, little buddy." She giggled. He then whipped around and pointed at me.

"Brady missed you more." And just like that, I was outed by a two year old! Her eyes flickered a little with excitement as she handed her kid brother to Brant, raced over to me and jumped into my arms. For the first time in three months, I felt like myself again. I inhaled her scent and let the calming effects take over.

"I missed you too." She whispered in my ear and with that declaration I held her even tighter.

"Not possible." I murmured.

"Ahem!" I totally forgot we weren't alone. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. I carefully placed her feet on the ground. "Now that you both have joined the land of the living," Carabelle laughed. "Can we eat?"

"Yeah, hello! Pregnant hungry women are here." Natasha gestured towards herself and then Leah.

"Let them go first!" Brant and Embry both said at once.

"Hey I know better than to stand in the way of women eating for two, besides all I want is cake," Hannah took me by the arm and made a beeline for the dessert table. As evening started to set in, I was able to pull Hannah away from everyone so she could visit Claire, Quil, and the new baby.

The way Hannah was holding Lucy securely in her arms only made me ache more for what my pack brothers already had.

"She's so beautiful Claire, she looks so much like you." Hannah marveled at the newborn.

"Thank the great spirits for that." I smirked as Quil shot me the bird.

"No rude gestures around my baby." Claire smacked Quil.

"Sorry babe." Quil apologized to his wife, kissing her on the forehead. Hannah smiled once more at Lucy before carefully handing her back to Claire. We walked to Claire's room in silence.

"So how are Mia and Mya?" She finally asked once we got to her door.

Mia and Mya were my ten year old twin sisters.

"Great, they can't wait to see you. It's all they've been talking about lately." I replied as she smiled at me, however her grin sort of faded. I reached up and touched her cheek.

"What's the matter?"

"What about your parents?" She finally whispered. "Your father won't talk to me, and your mother-she barely even looks at me." The sad look in her eyes nearly broke me.

"My parents just don't understand." I sighed. "They're not in on this huge secret like Embry, Jake, Seth, and Leah's parents are, and even with Quil; at least his great grandfather knows. For Paul, his parents just think he won the lottery since he married the current chief's daughter. Jared's a spoiled brat and can do no wrong in his parent's eyes. Even though they're in the dark, he's still perfect to them. No matter what the rumors say about us."

My parents never really warmed up to Hannah, because they didn't know the tribe secret or anything about imprinting. Although my relationship with Hannah had been strictly platonic, they could never quite grasp what I found so amazing about hanging out with a fifteen year old when I was already eighteen at the time that I first imprinted. Perhaps if she was at least completely Native American like Claire was, they wouldn't have been too upset. My father was in fact much older than my mom, I had an inkling it wasn't all about Hannah's age.

"I'm just a _pale face _in their eyes_." _She looked down, but I quickly lifted her chin back up.

"But I know who you truly are and the last time I checked, your third father Noah is full blood Cherokee, and you speak it fluently. Not many girls from my generation in my tribe can do that. But in all honesty, I could care less about what nationality you are. Do you think your mom, Embry, Seth, and Jake give a damn about what people think?" Embry's wife Natasha was of Panamanian and African-American descent. Dawn and Bella were both of the Caucasian persuasion. Brant, Hannah's father was like her.

Finally, Hannah shook her head and smiled, and since we were on the topic of couples and imprinting..."So," I nervously rubbed the back on my head as I tried to muster the courage to ask Hannah out on a date for the very first time. "Me and the guys finally finished my place over the summer and I would really like to take you to see it."

Hannah's lips curled slightly. "Really?" I nodded yes. "I would love to, but," She shut her eyes for a second before continuing. "I promised Dawn and mom that I would go shopping with them in the morning, I mean, I could stop by for lunch..." I placed one finger over Hannah's lips, knowing that with her personality, she would ramble on for the next ten minutes trying to figure out a way to fit me in her schedule.

"Dates usually take place during the evening and the guy picks the girl up." Hannah's eyes widened as I removed my finger from her lips, but not before gently brushing them once, she exhaled.

A moment passed before she spoke. "A...date. Like a real one?"

"That's right, a real date. I already discussed it with your parents, so what do you say?" I waited for what felt like an eternity until Hannah finally parted her lips.

"I say, pick me up at eight o'clock sharp." She grinned.

"Not a minute later." I promised.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, add to your favorites. **


	3. Chapter 3: Gotta Love Fam & Friends

**Beta'd by the awesome the amazing Sparkling-Iris, you make my work ten times better!**

**To my lovely reviewers **IAmPhoenix; Guest; & blankel1 **a million times thank you for your encouraging words!**

**A special thanks for the following readers who added me to their favorites and alerts:**

IAmPhoenix; gdselby; Elliebellabear; 89; cyr1988; and .585

**Chapter Three – Gotta Love Your Friends**

**Hannah POV**

I barely got any real sleep last night. All I could think about was the fact that Brady had finally asked me out. Scanning my closet, I realized he'd seen me in pretty much everything. Granted, this date would be at his house, but I still wanted to look sexy.

Being alone with Brady was a very new thing, usually we always had someone hanging around. I was excited, but super nervous, and my stomach was doing somersaults as I brushed my hair.

"Hannah, you're going to go bald if you keep brushing in that same place." Mom stood in my doorway next to Dawn and Tasha. "Is everything alright?"

"Brady asked me out on date, he told me he spoke with you and dad?" I walked over to them.

"That's true and I made your dad promise not to spy on you." What a relief.

"Why are you acting so nervous?" Dawn grinned. "Isn't this what you've always wanted since the first time you laid eyes on Brady?" I nodded quickly.

"Of course, but now that it's finally here, I'm doubting myself." I walked over to my closet. "I don't even know what to wear. What if I say or do something immature to make him think I'm not ready to take our relationship to the next level. I mean is this even considered a relationship or are we still in a friendship..."

"Girlfriend you need to calm down!" Tasha chuckled, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Brady loves you more than you'll ever understand. Everything will work out."

"I know that, but I have nothing to wear!" I groaned.

"Duh! That's why Tasha and Dawn are taking you shopping." My mom held up my dad's credit card. "No limits today."

"I thought you were coming too." I said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but something came up." 'Something' always meant pack business and even though mom was pregnant, she still had to attend the meetings.

"Come on Hannah, this will be fun." Dawn's eyes flickered.

With my best friend Dawn, and Tasha as my entourage…I swallowed hard. Should I be afraid? How I wish Claire felt up to going, but mommy duties came first, at least that's what I'd observed.

I fidgeted with my hands nervously as we entered the third dress store, nothing really had caught my eye and I was really starting to wonder if I would ever find the perfect ensemble. A girl who appeared to be my age approached us, the name Michelle was scribed on her nametag.

"Hello ladies, is there something I can help you all with?" She asked us.

"I have this event tonight, my first date with this guy I've been crazy about since…forever, and I'm having the worst luck trying to find the perfect dress." I heaved.

"Well, what are you looking for in particular?" Michelle inquired.

"I got this," Tasha stepped forward. "We're looking for a dress that's says I'm no whore, but I'm no virgin." My eyes grew wide with shock. Did my mom's best friend just say that?

"I believe I have exactly what you are looking for." The store associate winked at us before running off.

"Tasha!" I glared at her immediately. "I am a virgin!"

"Yeah, but do you still want to be one after tonight?" Dawn grinned. Suddenly I felt relieved my mom wasn't with us.

"Wait a minute," I eyed Tasha and Dawn carefully. "Did mom really have a pack meeting to attend or did she tell a white lie to get out of this shopping trip because she knew what you two were going to discuss with me?"

Tasha groaned and then looked at Dawn. "We're so busted." I rolled my eyes. "As happy as Leah is for you and Brady, this whole topic is not something she's prepared for. I mean Brady is still her cousin, that's why she asked me to go with you and Dawn instead, is that okay?"

"It's fine." I laughed. "I'm happy nothing is wrong...pack wise."

The sales associate returned, while hiding a garment behind her back. "Ladies, feast your eyes on this!" She pulled it out to show us, and it was perfect! "This stunning teal number is a Pippa Dee Dorothy Perkins Fit and Flare dress!"

"I love it!" I exclaimed as Michelle handed the dress to me.

"Now all we have to do is find the perfect heels and purse." Dawn took me by the hand and dragged me towards the shoe department.

"And you need an overnight bag, which means sleepwear." Tasha spoke up. I halted dead in my tracks.

"Overnight…bag?" I repeated.

"Well yeah, don't you want to stay the night?" Dawn asked.

"Of course, but what will my parents say?" The thought of my father appearing out of nowhere in Brady's living room because I hadn't made it home started freaking me out.

"Relax, you're an adult now, besides Leah has Brant taken care of, there won't be any problems."

**Brady POV**

_*Ding Dong…Ding Dong*_

Damn it! What now? I reluctantly opened my eyes to view my alarm clock that hadn't gone off yet. It read 9:15AM. I patrolled late last night and hadn't had plans on waking up until noon. I took my pillow and put it over my head and tried to fall back asleep as the doorbell continued to ring. Suddenly there was a more insistent beating on my door. I threw my pillow against the wall and yanked myself out of bed. "Somebody better be dead!" I growled; marching to the front door. I unhooked the chain and flung the door open. There stood Seth and Embry. "What the fuck man?! You assholes know I patrolled late last night!" I trembled as they strolled in; at the same time I heard I loud thud coming from my room.

"It's worse than I thought!" I heard Collin yell. "He doesn't even own a pair of nice slacks."

"What the hell are you three doing here?" I demanded as soon as Collin made his way into the living room.

"Saving your ass from having a terrible first date." Embry finally spoke up.

"Right now at this very moment Dawn and Tasha are shopping with Hannah, and we decided to see if you needed any help." Seth added.

"What did you plan on exactly wearing man?" Collin raised one brow towards me.

"I hadn't really thought about it." I admitted, shaking my head.

"Just what we thought." Embry smirked.

"You spent so much time trying to figure out how you could get Hannah to go out with you that you didn't plan ahead." Collin flopped down on my sofa.

"What are you cooking for dinner?" Seth inquired. I started to speak, but stopped when I realized I had no idea. "So you don't have anything to wear tonight, and nothing planned for dinner?"

"Damn it!" My first date was going up in flames before it even started.

"Not to worry we still have plenty of time." Collin assured me. "Luckily you're one hell of a cook man, and Carabelle told me this morning, Hannah spent the whole summer craving your chicken and rosemary sauce."

While at training camp, Hannah and the rest of the trainees were under a very strict diet. All the luxuries that the normal human would take for granted like dessert and other sweets were prohibited. She couldn't even call home. From what she explained to me, the training was very similar to that of military boot camp, but worse, with supernatural threats as well. Reformed vampires who once lived to terrorize humans actually taught a few of her classes! These teaching instructors were very much like the Cullens, they only fed on animals now. It worried me most times, but she assured me that although the bloodsuckers were there by free will, they were still under very heavy surveillance by the full blood traveler instructors. Since Hannah was royalty and had to participate in all training activities, she had a special security detail with her at all times. She found it pretty annoying and her security detail made it difficult for her to make friends during her two hours of free time each day. Other travelers and hybrids in training were either intimidated by Hannah or downright didn't like her because they assumed she thought she was better than them.

Because of that, Hannah became close to her security detail by default instead, and with one traveler in particular who annoyed me most, Réamann. During the summer, he was the lead guard in Hannah's detail and personal companion. Apparently Réamann's family had been chosen many millennia ago as The First Family's guards in Prominere due do their bravery and ruthless fighting tactics. It would have been alright if Hannah only had to deal with him while at training camp, but he was also one of her many personal guards during the off season of training to Hannah's family. Usually most of the guards stayed in the shadows, except for Reamann since he and Hannah had grown so close throughout the years. We saw one another often, and every single time I wanted to punch him in the fucking face. It was obvious to everyone that Réamann had feelings for my Hannah, and it drove me insane.

Guards in Prominere married royalty often, although it may seem taboo here on Earth, it wasn't for Prominere. Although Hannah never displayed having romantic feelings for Réamann I feared things would change, she cared for him a great deal. He wasn't a bad looking guy, he actually drew attention from the opposite sex anywhere he went. I watched how women would flock around him, the pretty boy with blonde curls and daunting blue eyes. There was a fierceness to him, but he also had a totally approachable demeanor, and there wasn't a woman in La Push and Forks who hadn't tried to get Réamann's attention. That only made me dislike the traveler even more.

"Stop it." I heard Seth's voice yank me from my thoughts and back into reality.

"Stop what?" I asked as we climbed into my truck.

"Stop thinking about that cock block guardian of Hannah's." Embry chuckled.

"He's not really a cock block." Collin actually got along with Réamann. "He's never acted on his feelings, which is more than I can say for myself." When Collin started phasing we got a glimpse of his thoughts, he had a crush on Leah, even tried to make a pass at her a few months before she met Brant. She broke his nose. From the loud sniggers coming from Seth, I knew he was replaying the memory in his head. "Besides, do you think Réamann even has a chance? You imprinted on Hannah, she's your perfect match, just like Carabelle is mine, and Dawn is Seth's."

"It's you who she's having her first date with, not Réamann." Seth added.

**Later On That Night**

**Hannah POV**

"Are you sure dad is alright with me staying the night at Brady's?" I asked mom once I'd finished getting ready.

"I don't think any father or mother," She gestured towards herself. "Is ready for their daughter to do anything involving another male." She answered honestly. "But…" She exhaled deeply. "We've known this day would come sooner or later. It's going to take some time getting used to the fact that you're an adult. Still, we're happy for you. Brady has matured into a great guy and I'd like to believe you had something to do with that."

"Thanks mom." We hugged one another, it was a bit of a task with her huge belly in the way, and we laughed. I don't know what my father did in the previous life to finally end up with Leah Clearwater, but I was grateful, and sent out a silent thank you to whomever was responsible for my father's happiness.

"Ahem." I heard dad clear his voice. He was standing in the doorway holding my little brother in his arms. "You look very nice." He complimented me.

"Hanny is the second prettiest girl in the whole wide world!" Harry clapped his hands. I knew mom was number one, so if he thought I was second, it made me feel pretty damn special.

"Thank you Harry." I grinned as the doorbell rang. My eyes widened and suddenly I felt anxious.

"We'll get it." My dad announced, leaving the room.

I felt mom place her hand on my shoulder, she must've heard my heart beginning to race.

"Am I supposed to feel this nervous?" I fidgeted with my hands.

"Yes, it's normal." Mom laughed.

"Please make sure dad doesn't _pop up_." I begged her once more.

"Don't worry," She handed me my overnight bag. "I'll handle the Noble men here, come on, I'll walk you downstairs."

I took one more deep breath before making my way downstairs. This is Brady…this is just Brady. I repeated over and over internally to myself as I took each step. Just as I started gaining my confidence that everything would be just fine, I started to falter a bit when I finally got a look at the man I've loved for over three years now. He. Looked. Irresistible. I wasn't used to seeing Brady dressed like this, usually he wore faded or cut-off jeans along with a t-shirt…sometimes. This was a very nice surprise. Standing with my dad and Harry, Brady was wearing a dark blue button down shirt, a gray waistcoat, black slacks, and black leather laced up shoes. After scanning his attire for the fifth time, he finally spoke.

"Wow! Hannah, you look absolutely stunning!" I was so caught up in the way Brady looked, I hadn't even noticed he was checking me out. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"You look really good too." I grinned shyly.

"Well, this isn't uncomfortable at all." My father muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Look on the bright side hun," Mom rubbed her stomach affectionately. "You have about fifteen to eighteen years before you go through this again." My dad shot my mothered a horrified look before he rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to threaten to m-u-r-d-e-r you, do I?" Lately my parents took up spelling words around Harry when they didn't want him to know what they were talking about. My dad's green eyes went pitch black. Although Brady looked totally taken aback by dad's question, he didn't get a chance to reply because Harry immediately began pleading with our father.

"Daddy, please don't kill Brady, he's the only one who lets me ride on his back when he's a wolf!" He begged. I guess spelling words out was null and void now.

"Well, I'm sure Uncle Seth would be more than happy to do that for you buddy!" My dad told him.

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

"What did I say?" He looked at me innocently.

"No one is killing anyone!" Mom spoke up finally, taking her hands into mine, and she smiled. "Have a good time." She kissed my cheek.

I glared at my dad before giving Harry a tickle on the tummy and a kiss. "Bye-bye Harry…" I looked my dad. "Father."

"Daughter." He taunted me back.

**~XoXoXoXoXoXoX~**

We drove to La Push in a comfortable silence. Walking into Brady's new place, I instantly felt like I was home. The living room had a wonderful contemporary feel, it had a beautiful wood-brown TV wall unit.

"You should check out the kitchen." Brady took me by the hand and led the way. My mouth dropped open. "I know how much you like rustic themes, so I designed this kitchen with you in mind." It had such a warm and peaceful feel. I inhaled deeply to the delicious familiar fragrance. My eyes lit up.

"You made your chicken and rosemary sauce!" I beamed happily

"Yeah, a little wolf told me you had been craving it while away at camp." Brady smiled at me.

"Collin." I snorted.

We continued the tour. The old-fashioned looking wood round dining table was perfect. You could definitely see the wonderful craftsmanship. The matching dining chairs completed the look. Once again, the rustic style gave it a homely, lovely feel. The office had a nice little twin size bed it, which Brady explained was the perfect size for his twin sisters when they spent the night. I felt myself get a little lost in my thoughts when Brady showed me the master bedroom. The bed was huge, with a black brass headboard, a black armoire with gold trim, a fireplace, with a mirror hanging above the mantle, and a white fur rug on the hardwood floor. Most of the bedroom doors were opened, except for one. It was right next to the master bedroom.

"Is this room not finished?" I pointed to the door.

"No, but by choice…" Brady trailed off, opening the door. He flicked on the lights.

It was completely empty. I stood in the center of the room and looked inquisitively at Brady.

"Why?"

Brady nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"I just figured…you should have at least one room to decorate, all on your own." He finally replied. "Perhaps a second office for yourself, or a nursery…" Babies?! He's actually been thinking about having kids with me? I couldn't help but smile at him, he smiled sheepishly in return. "This will be your house too someday…technically it sort of already is." He reached his pocket and handed me a key.

Looking down, I shut my eyes for a moment. "I don't know what to say, are you asking me to move in?"

"Not tomorrow, but when you're ready." He murmured.

"Thank you Brady." I smiled.

"Should we eat?" He finally asked taking my hand.

"Yes, we should."

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Just in case anyone was wondering I picture Réamann as Hayden Christensen in my head. Please review, favorite and add to your alerts if you haven't already. I also have a new poll up in regards to my next writing project. Thanks once again. New Leah/OC Story is up to, check it out if you like Leah Stories. **


End file.
